Palauball
Palauball |image = RwlVO9l.png|nativename = Beluu er a Belau |reality = Republic of Palau |government = Unitary Presidential Republic Under a Non-Partisan Democracy|type = Austronesian, Japonic |caption = Come see my Jellyfish!|language = English Palauan Filipino (Tagalog) Japanese Sonsorolese, Tobian Spanish (optional) German |capital = Ngerulmudball (can into world's smallest capital) |affiliation = UNball American Free Associated Territories|friends = Father Japanball Philippinesball Spainball Bangladeshball Philippinesball And all nations of Oceania oh, and Taiwanball Israelcube|enemies = North Koreaball Chinaball |founded = 1994|intospace = No|bork = Jellyfish Jellyfish, blub blub |religion = Christianity Buddhism Taoism}}Palauball is an island countryball in the western Pacific Ocean. History 'Early History' Palauball was initially settled over 3,000 years ago, and perhaps 4,500 years ago, probably by migrants from the Philippinesball or Indonesiaball. 'Colonization' British traders became prominent visitors in the 18th century, followed by expanding Spanish influence in the 19th century. Following his defeat in the Spanish-American War, Spain sold Palau and most of the rest of the Caroline Islands to Germany in 1899. Control passed to Japan in 1914 and during World War II the islands were taken by the United States in 1944, with the costly Battle of Peleliu between September 15 and November 25 with more than 2,000 Americans and 10,000 Japanese killed. The islands passed formally to the United States under United Nations auspices in 1947 as part of the Trust Territory of the Pacific Islands. 'Independance' Four of the Trust Territory districts formed a single federated Micronesian state in 1979, but the districts of Palau and the Marshall Islands declined to participate. Palau, the westernmost cluster of the Caroline Islands, instead opted for independent status in 1978, approved a new constitution and became the Republic of Palau in 1981, and signed a Compact of Free Association with the United States in 1982. After eight referendums and an amendment to the Palauan constitution, the Compact was ratified in 1993 and went into effect on October 1, 1994, marking Palau independent de jure (after Palau was independent de facto since May 25, 1994, when the trusteeship canceled). Legislation making Palau an "offshore" financial center was passed by the Senate in 1998. In 2001, Palau passed its first bank regulation and anti-money laundering laws. Relationships Friends Basically everybody. * Cubaball - Scary big brother, haven't seen him for a long time... * Guamball - Brother from the Spanish East Indies. * Japanball - Adopted me after beating Reichtangle but... I still remember the horrors you inflicted on Peleliu! He gibs me economic aid and ways to protect my rich environment and taught me how to speak Japanese back when you invaded me. Of stop with tentacles... You of making me uncomfortable. * Northern Mariana Islandsball - brother from Spanish East Indies. * Philippinesball - my older brother and best friend. We were part of the Spanish East Indies and became part of USAball's territory. T-then big brother closed his embassy... sniff waaaah I'll tell you to papa! I love you big bro so why!?! * Spainball - I can't of remember who you really of... ** : Who of you again? ** : Yo soy tú PADRE! ** : ... ? ** : *sniff* Por Que... * Taiwanball - Real China! * USAball - adopted me after beating Japanese which he became my papa. He is my beloved Papa! Who is Spainball again? (He was a young boy when he was taken away from Spain). I was the last to go independent though he does sometimes visit me and my brothers. Enemies * Chinaball - FAKE CHINA!! * North Koreaball - STOP WITH THE NUKES!!! Family * Spainball - Mother * Franceball - Aunt * Italyball - Uncle * Portugalball - Uncle * Germanyball - Great Uncle * Luxembourgball - Great Uncle * Romaniaball - Uncle * Denmarkball - Great Uncle * Philippinesball - Biological Brother * USAball - Adoptive Father/Half Brother * Canadaball - Adoptive Uncle/Cousin * Argentinaball - Brother * Boliviaball - Brother * Chileball - Brother * Colombiaball - Brother * Costa Ricaball - Brother * Dominican Republicball - Brother * Ecuadorball - Brother * El Salvadorball - Brother * Equatorial Guineaball - Brother * Guatemalaball - Brother * Hondurasball - Brother * Mexicoball - Brother * Nicaraguaball - Brother * Panamaball - Brother * Paraguayball - Brother * Peruball - Brother * Puerto Ricoball - Brother * Uruguayball - Brother * Venezuelaball - Brother * Brazilball - Cousin * EUball - Cousin How to draw #Draw your average circle (no tools). #Fill it in brilliant cerulean. #Slightly to the left of the centre, draw a luminous vivid gold circle. #Add the eyes. Gallery IMG 5133.gif palaaaau.png 9UXXNyh.png DBcpKgi.png 10336727 1399405703684324 8366174620192484694 n.png TuvaluComic1.png.jpg LluMOlG.png|Irrelevant islands 2G0l2Vj.png Fiji and Tonga.png 10417612 366671976837930 6817427363532900112 n.jpg EqJaoyy.png 28bw7iw2298x.png Palauball-1.png sand castles.jpg Palaustarter.png Phil and Palau.png SW8sMV3.png Palauball.png Polandball community by tringapore-d7m55l1.png Sd06SiH.png OgHKGWJ.png W4xtW21.png FvaNCsn.png xYFxyRX.png la9mXZ1.png JcHZKmQ.png Opera Mundi new.png 'pEqSpSN.png VoNkUek.png SMeEGKR.png Asian Jigsaw Game.png Familia_de_countryballs.png Da_Polandball_crew.png 5wFbEZm.png Palaucard.png File:Goose.png G2JPDVu.png Palau being cute.png Comic 1.jpg Shark!!.png Inception.png 12 Days of Christmas.png Poor Phil.png Links *Facebook page zh:帕劳球 Category:Countryballs Category:Oceania Category:English Speaking Countryball Category:Island Countryball Category:Philippinesball Category:Spainball Category:America Category:Palauan Speaking Countryball Category:Sonsorolese Speaking Countryball Category:Pro Israel Category:Japanese Speaking Countryball Category:Filipino Speaking Countryball Category:Christian Category:Christian Lovers Category:USA allies Category:Pro Taiwan Category:Pro Ukraine Category:Pro Kosovo Category:Pacific Ocean Category:UNball Category:Palauball Category:Blue Yellow Category:Mongoloid